


Another Set of Eyes

by Bell_blakeee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, F/M, Multi, Octavia has a boyfriend, Poor Clarke, Protective Bellamy, octavia does not have to hide under the floor, rich bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_blakeee/pseuds/Bell_blakeee
Summary: An Ark AU where Bellamy is privileged and Clarke lives in the poor sector. Bellamy is spying on his sister who is on a date with a guy on the Ark. While spying Bellamy meets Clarke and convince her to help him keep an eye on Octavia.





	Another Set of Eyes

Clarke shouldn’t have been surprised that when she woke up in the morning her quarters were freezing. The council did not see a reason to regulate the temperature in sectors like Walden.

“Why does it matter if a poor person freezes their extremities off anyways,” Clarke once heard a Phoenix boy mock, “having fewer toes won’t change how worthless they are.”

For all of her twenty one years on the Ark, Clarke has despised the people from the wealthier sectors. She didn’t believe that it was fair that she had to share a single room with both of her parents, when some of the Phoenix dwellers had two rooms per person.

No Phoenix dweller had ever paid any attention to her in her whole life, and honestly, she hoped that it would stay that way.

Unfortunately, she happened across Bellamy Blake. It was more like he happened across her, but the interaction occurred all the same.

Blake was a household name on the Ark because of their mother’s place on the council. Tony Blake, Bellamy’s father had also been on the council before his untimely death at the hands of cancer. Right before Tony’s death, Aurora Blake found out that she was pregnant, which was against the law because she had already had given birth to a son. But, because of the grief caused by her husband’s death and the now empty space in her quarters, Aurora was allowed to keep her child. Octavia Blake was born six months after her father passed away and was the first official younger sibling born on the Ark.

Everyone on the Ark knew of the Blake family and no one on the Ark paid any attention to the Griffins, so when Bellamy Blake plopped down into the seat across to Clarke in the cafeteria, it was safe to say that she was astonished. 

“Um...hello?” said Clarke in a questioning tone.

“You know who I am?” Bellamy assumed looking over Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke, being too annoyed by his cockiness and shocked by his arrival to respond, just nodded.

“Well then you know that I have a little sister, and said little sister is on a date right now despite my many protests.”

Clarke followed Bellamy’s gaze to a table that hosted a young women who looked very much like Bellamy and a man who she recognized from her sector. Bellamy’s sister, who she knew to be Octavia, had the same dark brown hair as the elder Blake, but while Bellamy had unruly curls, she had pin straight locks. As she looked for similarities between the two, Clarke couldn’t help but notice the bottomless brown eyes that were currently locked onto Octavia and how concerned they looked. 

Bellamy continued to ramble as she watched the young couple across the room. 

“I mean she is only eighteen years old. She claims that because I am only five years older than her, I can’t tell her what to do, but...I’m her older brother it’s my job to protect her from guys like _Lincoln“_  he uttered the man’s name with such disdain that it’s made clear how Bellamy feels about his sister’s new boyfriend.

“I know Lincoln,” remarked Clarke from her side of the table. “He lives in Walden, right down the hall from me.”

That seemed to get Bellamy’s attention because for the first time since he sat at he at her otherwise empty table, he looked directly at her.

“He lives near you?” 

“Is that _not_ what I just said?” Clarke snarked.

Bellamy smirked and once again glanced at his sister. 

“I am going to need you to help me...”

“Clarke”

“Clarke and you know that I’m Bellamy, so now that the introductions are out of the way-”

“Why don’t you get straight to the point and tell me what you need from me” interrupts Clarke. “Because I am sure that you do not want to spend more time with someone who live in Walden than absolutely necessary.”

Bellamy gave her an odd look, but before he could _reassure her that he doesn’t feel that way about Walden dwellers_ , she spoke up again.

“Look, I just want to know what you need from me before I even think about helping you.”

“That’s reasonable,” Bellamy responded. “I only want you to keep an eye on Octavia. When you see her in a Walden common area, stay in the room and make sure that she stays out of trouble. If she ever does get into any trouble or you ever hear anything about her and Lincoln, just let me know.”

“And what happens if Octavia _somehow_ notices that I seem to be everywhere that she is...” questions Clarke.

“I don’t know, just pretend that you were curious about her because she was the only second child on the Ark or something. She’s used to that kind of attention, she won’t think twice about it”

Clarke surprised herself when she considered agreeing to Bellamy's terms, but even though she could not stand Arkers from Phoenix, she saw the concern shining in Bellamy’s eyes and threaded into his voice when he talked about Octavia. For once, Clarke decided to help a privileged and resolved to give him some peace of mind regarding his sister’s relationship.

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @bell-blakeee
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments!! Thank you guys for reading! If you guys want me to make this a multi-chapter fic let me know!


End file.
